<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domestic Days by Groot_the_tree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135586">Domestic Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree'>Groot_the_tree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chronic Pain, Domestic, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Happy John Watson, Happy Sherlock, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, John Watson Takes Care of Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Takes Care of John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No 21. I DON’T FEEL SO WELL Chronic Pain | Hypothermia | Infection<br/>-<br/>John and Sherlock domestic fluff taking care of each other. <br/>This is the fluffiest thing on this account.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domestic Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout the years of being together, they can both agree on the one single downside to it. When the weather started turning cold or it was going to rain, they were both feeling it at the same time.</p><p>John’s leg and shoulder would both start acting up, making him slower than normal, as time continues on he decided it was best to get the cane back out as well, just because he was getting older and it wasn’t getting easier. </p><p>Sherlock would complain about how much slower John was during these times if he wasn’t feeling the effects at the same time, his chest and back both hurting from the bullet wound and the abuse he endured during the two years he spent away. </p><p>Even if he had tried to hide the pain he was in for as long as possible so John wouldn’t worry about him, the same way Sherlock worried about John, it wasn’t long before the other caught on. It was no longer an option for Sherlock to just take care of John, it was now a mutual effort to care for each other that neither of them minded.</p><p>This was the downside, they both wanted to do more for the other during this time than either of them could and so it became some of the most domestic days they have ever had. There was no way they were leaving the flat during these days, they weren’t sure they could if they wanted to, the stairs could prove to be an issue, especially for John and his leg. </p><p>If Lestrade showed up, they sent him away. Sherlock would do what he could from the flat but he wasn’t about to go out and run around London. If anyone asked, he said it was because he didn’t want to. John thought it was to keep Sherlock safe, something that he couldn’t do. Sherlock knew the reason was to keep John inside and safe, not wanting to put him in danger. </p><p>This was how they found themselves laying in bed, having a lie-in, Sherlock’s head on John’s chest on his good side, laying in silence, both knowing why they’re here and neither of them daring to mention it. </p><p>After a while the sound of Sherlock’s stomach makes them both laugh softly, the only sounds filling the quite flat.  </p><p>“I’ll go make us some tea and some sort of breakfast then, shall I?” John asks, placing a kiss on the top of the head of curls, both moving around as John gets up, Sherlock moving to the side so he can. </p><p>“Sounds good to me,” He responds, “Perhaps a hot shower after,” Sherlock asks, getting up as well, hearing John hum in agreement as he leaves to fix breakfast and Sherlock goes to get them clean clothes and prepare things for the shower that he knows always helps with the pain and relaxation, even if he didn’t dare say the cause of the shower out loud.</p><p>It was a careful balance they had built up over years, the breakfast, the shower, the small talk they make during them both, comfortable silence filling the space between the conversations which varied from their latest case to what they were doing for dinner later to the dog Sherlock wants to adopt someday soon.</p><p>They both know each other well at this point, what the other likes, what helps them on these days, and fully plans on doing anything they can.</p><p>Once they’re both clean and back in the sitting room, Sherlock brings a hot water bottle in for John’s shoulder, knowing they’re going to be setting up on the sofa so John can put his leg up. </p><p>In the time that it takes Sherlock to make them both another cup of tea, he comes back out to find the other sitting on the sofa, both of their laptops on the table in front of it where John was already resting his leg. </p><p>Sherlock brings the tea over, handing one to John as he sits his down and picks up his laptop, sitting down next to John who gently turns him away from him so he has better access to his back.</p><p>Sherlock can’t help the smile as he turns a little, feeling the other man starting to rub his back with his good arm. The pressure wasn’t too much, full massages were always too painful on the sensitive scars covering his back, the light rubbing always felt nice though. </p><p>Everything was effortless, the things they needed no longer needed words to get the other to know and understand, only a look, and sometimes not even that much. To some, it was like they could read each other’s minds but really, they were both good at reading each other by now. </p><p>The sound of keys clicking fills the room as they both start on work, John typing up the latest case and Sherlock doing his own research online, replacing the experiments he didn’t feel like doing right now. </p><p>In a few minutes they were sitting next to each other, leaning close, shoulders against each other, Sherlock showing John a video of bees on his laptop that he particularly liked, John now has both hands on his laptop for more efficient work. </p><p>While not being able to help the other as much as they would like on these days was a downside, they could both agree that even it had its perks. It wasn’t something they either wanted to experience every day but it was a nice change of pace, having a days break where they spent time together like this. The domesticity contrasting to the normal high energy, adrenaline chasing pace that normally fills their flat on an average day. </p><p>In a few hours, they would be up, both working together to make lunch, or perhaps they would order down to Speedy’s instead. Either way, together, they would get through this day, even with the knowledge that there would be many more to come with the winter approaching quickly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are nice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>